


A Very Stress Relieving Talk Therapy Visit [Script offer] [F4F/NB/TF] [Inappropriate patient/client relationship warning] [Fingering] [Vibrator] [69] [Come with me]

by lavendergarden



Category: GWASapphic, Script - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendergarden/pseuds/lavendergarden
Summary: Warning! This script involves a therapist and a client having sex. Both are consenting and listener voice initiates, but you may not want to read if that topic will bother you. If this needs any extra tags due to said content, please let me know.Performer is a therapist, working with her client (listener) to address concerns about very high stress levels. During session, client gets personal and mentions wishing for a partner to help them ~relax~. Client makes some unconventional requests of their therapist for treatment, and therapist can't help but want to oblige...
Kudos: 4





	A Very Stress Relieving Talk Therapy Visit [Script offer] [F4F/NB/TF] [Inappropriate patient/client relationship warning] [Fingering] [Vibrator] [69] [Come with me]

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This script involves a therapist and a client having sex. Both are consenting and listener voice initiates, but you may not want to read if that topic will bother you. If this needs any extra tags due to said content, please let me know. 
> 
> No specific genitalia references for listener in this one, recorder mentions their clit (but you don't have to if you don't want to, should you fill this script, as always- my scripts are inclusive)

A Very Stress-Relieving Talk Therapy Visit [Script offer] [F4F/NB/TF] [Inappropriate patient/client relationship warning] [Fingering] [Vibrator] [69] [Come with me] 

Key: *emphasis*  
(direction)  
[optional sfx] 

[door opening] 

Good afternoon! I haven't seen you for a while! (pause) Oh, yes, the new receptionist! She's very sweet, she only just started last week. But, if I'm being honest, she's the best secretary so far. I've really enjoyed working with her. 

(pause as listener gets comfy and settled) 

So, tell me, how have you been? I think it's been a month or so since our last appointment. (pause) 

Still struggling with stress, huh? You're very busy. Between work and keeping up with everything at home, you don't get much time to breath. (pause) 

Mm. Have you been using any of the coping skills we discussed last time? (pause) Yes? How has that been going for you? 

Not so great? Well, sorry to hear that. It can take a while to get the hang of it. Tricking your brain into developing new habits can be difficult. But stick with it! You'll get it down eventually. Actually, there's a pamphlet at the front desk with a list of some coping mechanisms we like to use here. You could grab one on your way out, there's a few in there we didn't get a chance to talk about. So, what have you been doing to distract yourself from these stressors? Anything? 

(pause) Walking, excellent. Most of my clients tell me that going for a walk is one of the most helpful activities for them to cool down and get some space. 

Oh, plus you've been painting and trying your hand at cooking? That's great! Personally, I love to paint. It's so easy to get lost in all the small details, delicate lines. Your brain goes straight into focus mode and can stay that way for hours. What sorts of things do you like to cook?

(pause) Sounds delicious. Your kitchen must be filled with all sorts of good stuff. (pause) But it's too much food for one person? What do you mean by that? 

(pause) I see. You've been feeling lonely lately. I remember us talking a bit about dating during last session. Have you had much luck with it? 

Mm. It can be hard. And the anxiety of meeting someone and starting a relationship is sometimes a lot to deal with. Do you think you'll keep working on it? 

Yes? Well, that's good to hear. Sharing dinner with someone is always nice. (pause) And other things too, right. Going out, learning about someone else's interests, sharing your own interests with a new person-all very exciting. 

What was that? (pause) Ah. That too. Someone to share your bed with. (slight giggle) Bedroom activities can certainly serve as a healthy outlet. It can be good exercise! Is that a big consideration for you when looking for a partner? 

Don't be shy, we're all human. If that's all you want, it's completely valid to find someone who isn't looking for anything serious. You shouldn't feel ashamed, or like you *have* to be in a committed relationship to connect with someone sexually. Hook ups have been a thing for as long as humans have been around. 

(pause) That isn't true! You'll find someone! You're a kind person, and- if you don't mind me saying- you're very attractive! Don't give up, someone will pop up. Probably when you least expect it! 

Hm? Oh, well, thank you! (laugh) I appreciate the compliment. 

(pause) Can you sit closer? Sure, I don't mind. Whichever spot makes you comfortable. (pause) You like my skirt? Oh, it's old by now. I don't think I can even remember where I bought it. Sometimes I worry it doesn't really suit me. (pause) You think so? (laugh) Thank you for saying so. 

Anyway, back to dating. Do you prefer to meet people in person, or online? 

In person. So, do you like to go out any special places to meet people? The bar, any clubs you might be involved in, the coffee shop? 

There's someone you're interested in? That's lovely, what are they like? 

(pause) L-like me? In what way? Are they- (interrupted by quick kiss) 

Oh. Oh my God. We-well, I see you weren't kidding about wanting to find someone. But, our organization has very strict rules about this sort of thing. No therapist can date an active client. Even getting with clients we haven't had for years is frowned upon. I know it's easy to get carried away and do things we wouldn't normally when we're stressed. Engaging in risky behaviors is very common, a lot of my- (interrupted by another kiss) 

(deep sigh) The rules...I mean, this is...oh! Oh, you're sitting in my lap! I, um-(kiss once again. This time the performer gets into it, kissing continues for a while, becoming more intense) 

You- you've had a crush on me since we started our appointments? (nervous laughter) Well, I must admit, I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful you were the first time you walked into my office. (kiss again) 

Wait, wait-I need to-lock the door. No one can find out about this. I am breaking basically every single code of ethics I was taught in school, but...

[door locking] 

Alright. Do you really want this? I think you do, the way you jumped on me- (laugh)

But I don't want to have any influence over you. I have a feeling you won't be spreading any stories...and you're sure you want to take this more *direct* approach? (giggle) 

Well...I can't resist either. You're so, so sexy. I'll let you lead, I won't do anything unless you ask me to. Not that that will make this any less weird. (laugh) 

Oh-um, no, I don't mind if you straddle me. Gives me a lovely view of you. (make out for a bit, intensely) 

Mm, yeah, you can kiss my neck. I like it when- (moan) when someone kisses me there. (sigh) Honestly, I'm single too, it's been so long since I've fucked. 

(laugh) I know, sometimes touching yourself just doesn't cut it! Feeling another's hands- (moan) caressing your body, touching you in those spots you can't reach on your own...

(kiss) Yeah, unbutton my blouse. (laugh) I wish I'd worn a nicer bra. You can take that off too, if you want. 

Much better. Mm, your hands feel so good squeezing my tits like that. Don't stop, please, you're getting me so horny! 

(improv moaning as listener plays with you) Of course you can take off your shirt, I would love to see you. (pause) Wow. Your body is amazing! I could tell through your clothes, but looking at you naked is one hundred times better. 

Oh, you're gonna take off you pants too? (laugh) My, you're not wearing any underwear! Why is that, hm? (giggle) You look so lovely. Take my hands in yours and put them where you want. 

(excited) You're letting me touch your ass? God, it feels great to run my hands over, maybe pinch a bit... (laugh) You want me to keep doing it? (pause) Alright, but please sit on me again. I want your tongue in my mouth while I rub you. (improv more makeout and moaning)

Hm, where are you moving my hands now? Anywhere is fine. I like touching you. 

(moan) You want me there, between your legs? Yeah? Oh, of course, sweetheart. I'll help you de-stress. Don't worry. (improv)

Touching you like this is getting me so wet...I can feel it on my thighs. You are so absolutely stunning. 

You look so cute when you make those faces...do you want me to make you come? 

(laugh) Yes? I can do that for you. Before I give you an orgasm, though...how do you want it? You want me to use just my hand, or do you want me to add in a vibrator? 

(laugh) I've got a small one I keep in my bag. Writing notes for most of the day is boring. Thoughts tend to stray to something a bit more interesting than medication recommendations when you're staring at a screen for hours on end...I don't see anything wrong with bringing it along to the office, if it helps me get my work done. It's pretty quiet, no one can hear it, since it's small. Even so, it feels *very* nice. 

(pause) You do want to use it? Alright, let me get it. [bag rustling/zipper] 

Okay, darling, ready? [vibrator sound] Where should I put it? 

There? (laugh/moan) Sounds like I'm hitting the spot! God damn, you look fantastic, sitting here with me and a vibrator between your legs. Are you close? (pause) 

Higher? Certainly. (moan) You look like you like that. Are you going to finish like that? Yeah? Take as long as you want, I won't stop. 

(improv moaning/praise for a bit before they come) Oh, wow. You were beautiful. How are you feeling? 

(laugh) I was hoping you'd say so! I'm glad we found a more effective coping strategy for you...

Hm? You want to touch me? Oh, well, you don't have to, I- (pause) Am I turned on? Well, of course, how could I not be after watching you? 

Mm...okay. Please do help me out, then. (laugh) 

Let me just spread my legs for you... (moan) You're using your mouth! Oh God, you have no idea how much I needed this! Oh, you're so good at it! Please keep going! 

(improv moaning while they eat you out) 

Fuck! This is incredible. Watching you swirl your tongue around on my clit is so entrancing. Your face is soaked already. Mmm, yes...

(out of breath) Wait, wait. I want to come even harder for you. Would you let me use my mouth on you at the same time? I *really* would love to taste you while you're tasting me. 

Yes? Oh, perfect! Here, here, follow me. (pause as you lead listener to the couch) I'm so glad I got this couch in here last week. I knew I'd find good use for it. (laugh) 

Do you want me to sit on your face, or the other way around? (pause) Yes, I'll be on top. Lay down for me, beautiful. 

[couch creaking sfx] 

Okay, ready? I'm going to lower myself so you can reach, and then- (moan) God, yes, you're so good with that mouth! Let me make you feel good, too...

[improv oral sounds] 

[desperate] I haven't been- (moan) eaten out for so long. God, it's driving me crazy, this is- (moan) 

(you can add in some more oral sounds and improve here if you want)

I'm- I'm about to come soon. Is it okay if I come? Yeah? 

(improv moaning/oral sounds) 

Yes, yes! Fuck! Let's finish together, please, please come with me. 

Hmm, are you ready? Me too, now! Come with me now! Yes! 

[improv orgasm] 

(deep sigh) Oh, shit. Shit. I cannot believe we just did that...hm? No, no, I *loved* it. I haven't been so soaking wet for a long time. 

(giggle) Yeah, we're gonna have to wipe off your face before you go. Here, there's tissues on my desk. (pause) 

That was a lot of fun. Uh, do you have an appointment scheduled for next week? I *really* look forward to our next session.


End file.
